<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Turn of the Hourglass - Illustration by gally_hin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287096">A Turn of the Hourglass - Illustration</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gally_hin/pseuds/gally_hin'>gally_hin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pompous Pep - Illustrations &amp; Fics [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Fanart, HEAVY SPOIL WARNING, Happy Ending, IF YOU DIDN’T READ THE FIC YET THIS WILL JUST SPOIL YOU THE WHOLE PLOT, I’M NOT KIDDING DON’T DO IT, M/M, READ THE FIC FIRST IT’S ONLY 22K!, Romance, gif</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:34:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gally_hin/pseuds/gally_hin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart gift for thevillainofthisstory, based on her fic “A Turn of the Hourglass” (Completed)</p><p>I almost spent a sleepless night for this fic and I knew I have to draw something (tho took me long enough to)</p><p>I WILL REPEAT THE TAGS BUT IF YOU DIDN’T READ IT YET DON’T CLICK<br/>IT HEAVY HEAVY HEEEEEEEEAVY SPOIL, LIKE DON’T DO IT !!!<br/>READ THIS ROLLERCOASTER OF FIC FIRST I BEG YOU, IT’S ONLY 22K OF PURE GOLD</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pompous Pep - Illustrations &amp; Fics [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Pompous Pep Discord - Our Fanfics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Turn of the Hourglass - Illustration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevillainofthisstory/gifts">thevillainofthisstory</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032312">A Turn of the Hourglass</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevillainofthisstory/pseuds/thevillainofthisstory">thevillainofthisstory</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>1st January 2020</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Instead of saying something quite so idiotic, Vlad settled for a simple, “I suppose that would be acceptable.”</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>xxx</strong>
</p><p>Oh god, I’m so sorry it takes me so long to finish !! asdfghjkl !!</p><p>Between the first sketch and final it’s just took me 4 months &amp; 3 ragequits !! It’s was surprisingly very difficult but I just couldn’t bring myself to give up ! I love this fic so much I just couldn’t !!</p><p>And between cries- it’s- finally- FINISHED !!!</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>